


Business partners

by Arienhod



Series: DCM [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: and having fun doing it, crossing some universes in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Ray Palmer knew won the battle, but when Oliver Queen walked out of the company, together with Felicity Smoak, to meet the man who wanted to work with them, he realized he just might lose the war.





	Business partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I keep a notebook in the kitchen. I got an idea and it grew until there was no stopping it.  
> I'm not planing on adding more chapters, but if anyone has any ideas I'm open to suggestions.

Felicity was standing outside of the boardroom, waiting for the verdict. She wanted to be inside, be support for Oliver while he presented his case and his vision for the future of the company his father founded, but she was told quite pointedly that there is no space in the room for the former secretary. 

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she kept her mouth shut. They needed the board members on their side, and Felicity saying some pointed things would ruin Oliver's chances to get QC back. So while it was humiliating to remain silent, and let them think of her as nothing more than window dressing and occasional lay for Oliver while he was CEO, she did it anyway. 

A pointed glare she sent Oliver stopped him from reacting like she knew he would. He never was one to remain silent instead of charging in her defense and informing the board she was in fact his girlfriend, not some cheep fling. But now wasn't the time or the place. 

Her phone pinged and she opened the message with a grin. Her former boss made contact a few days ago. She was genuinely surprised to receive his call, she hasn't seen or heard from him since she was done with her internship. Not that she expected for him to ever contact her again after she refused the job offer and instead chose to move to Starling City and work for QC. It might not have been the better offer out of those two, but she didn't want to live in the hustle and bustle of New York. Not after spending seventeen years in Las Vegas.

She quickly typed a reply, letting him know they are still waiting on the boards decision, and added that there was another player in the game.

That part annoyed her the most. She took it as a personal insult that the nice guy that came to Tech village was the same asshole that walked into the boardroom and presented his case while using the data that was clearly downloaded from the company's server. She could see it through the glass walls from her position, while staying out of everyone's sight.

The staying out of sight was Oliver's idea. He didn't want her to make faces behind the board member's back and make him laugh while he was supposed to look serious and professional. She only agreed to it because she knew he had a point. And because that sounded like something she would do.

Moments later another ping signaled a received message and Felicity focused back on the screen, reading what he wrote this time, and she wasn't surprised that it was an announcement that he was personally coming to Starling. In fact he was already on his way.

Because she was looking at her phone Felicity missed the voting, and the satisfied smile on Ray Palmer's face as he received congratulations. She only realized the decision has been made when the sound of chairs being pushed back reached her. Right away she got on her feet as well and moved closer to the door.

She didn't need to hear the decision. The look on Oliver's face said it all.

He was the one who exited the boardroom first, closely followed by Ned Foster, who tried to explain Oliver the reasons behind the board's decision. Felicity beat him to it.

"What is there to explain? We are after all talking about the same board that during the last vote handed the company to Robert Queen's former mistress. The woman whose first decision as the CEO was to grant an internationally wanted terrorist, the same man who murdered Moira Queen by the way, access to company's facility and tech that allowed him to create more super-soldiers that ran havoc around the city and killed... how many people again?"

"Miss Rochev's actions are her own. The board is not in any way responsible for them." it was the head of the board that replied, a man Felicity always considered particularly slimy.

"I'm sure repeating that every night before going to bed helps you sleep better." she wasn't backing down.

"The decision has been made, Miss Smoak. We, the board, are not going to change our mind just because you want to see your boyfriend at top again."

"A decision at the damage of Queen Consolidated, yes."

"Pardon?" Ray Palmer looked at her strangely.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Tony Stark decided he wants to help Starling City's economy by opening a subsidiary here, or to be more precise... he wants to work with Queen Consolidated, open new work places, new departments. Not a complete takeover, but a partnership." she announced, shocking everyone present. Everyone but Oliver who just looked at Phil Dennis smugly.

"Why hasn't that been mentioned previously?" the older man asked at the same time with Dr. Palmer wholeheartedly agreed to the cooperation with one of the greatest inventors of the century, and his personal hero.

"Because the offer came with a stipulation." Oliver replied shortly, and when he received an annoyed huff from the man who spend far too much time looking down on both of them, he elaborated, "Miss Smoak was one of the best interns Mr. Stark had. He wanted to work with her again. Not with Queen Consolidated in general. Her."

"Well, once the change of ownership is settled Palmer Tech will be more than happy to offer Miss Smoak a position best suited for her skills. Perhaps that of a Vice president." Ray didn't lost a second before making an proposition he was certain Felicity would be a fool to refuse. Truth be told he planed to offer her a job the moment he met her in the store a few days ago and she went above and beyond to help him get the best possible product he needed for his task.

He thrown on his most charming smile when she looked at him in shock, and he was certain that was it. He got her.

But instead the blonde snorted.

That not exactly ladylike noise corresponded with a sound of someone knocking on the window from the outside, something that was rather unexpected considering they were on the 30th floor. Right away all turned towards the window only to see a red and gold metal suit that was obviously levitating over 400 feet off the ground without problems.

Ray made an indescribable sound at the sight. In the past year since the events that led Tony Stark into creating the first suit Iron Man has become somewhat of a symbol of technological advancement, a goal that all wished to achieve as well. But the fact the specks for the suit were the best guarded secret on the North hemisphere, and the inventor refused to speak about details of it without anyone.

And right now that inventor was at arms length.

"We'll be right down." Felicity spoke calmly, not sounding in any way impressed with the tech that was literally flying in front of her. She was, of course, but not in the way as everyone else seemed to be. While people like Ray obviously admired the advance, she focused on the possibility.

"Perhaps Mr. Stark would like to enter." the newly elected CEO said.

In response Oliver deadpanned, "None of the windows on this floor open.", and then Felicity added, just to rub it in a bit more, that he had papers to sigh regarding the ownership transfer. As if they would do him a favor after he basically stole the company from the founder's only heir.

"We should head down, I'm certain he's already waiting... unless he's flying around and showing of which is also a possibility." Felicity said jokingly, and Oliver right away offered his hand. They ignored the curious looks as they walked towards the elevator, and instead made plans about where to go. While Oliver was a traditionalist who thought business deals should happen in high establishments, Felicity had other ideas.

* * *

 

Oliver looked in suspicion at the large sign above the door. He didn't mind trying out new things, but after the morning he had he would have preferred greasy and salty Belly Buster than this. Turning his head towards Felicity he was just about to ask her why she chose this particular place when they never ate here before when a hand collided with his shoulder.

Tony ignored the annoyed look he got in response, and instead moved to enter the small restaurant. He paused just enough to let Felicity enter, before letting the doors close, just when Oliver reached them. His response was a sigh and a headshake. He should have expected this kind of treatment, after all Stark was after Felicity, it was only her sense of loyalty, something that he wasn't always sure he deserved, that ensure he got included into this partnership with the genius inventor.

"So... we are going with a startup now that Queen Consolidated is out of the picture. Tell me more about it?" Tony leaned on the table and focused on the blonde he admired for years now. He knew she would go far. Well, further than an IT grunt before becoming an Executive Assistant. This, owning her own business was something more suitable for her. And if he could help her achieve it, it would be money well spend.

It would probably be one of his smarter investments in the past five years.

Besides, better him than Batsy any day.

"I have some ideas that could revolutionize the medical field. But it all boils down to helping people with nerve damage. What I'm thinking about is-"

"Nope." Tony lifted his hand, silencing her mid sentence, "I don't need to know the details, to know it's a great idea. It came from you after all."

Oliver snorted, before he managed to stop himself. Of course that reaction got him an nudge from Felicity, and an unimpressed look from Stark. The silence was interrupted when an middle-aged man brought their orders to the table, and then went back behind the counter to sneak a peek at the odd trio every once in a while.

They certainly didn't look like his usual customers; Oliver Queen, whom he easily recognized, dressed in a suit, Anthony Stark, who was also a famous face despite not being from around here, wearing jeans and some band t-shirt, and a blonde woman, that looked familiar from somewhere, looking professional in a sleek dress.

He didn't know what was going on between them, but it seemed important. It seemed like something big was being planed.

"Anyway, we should discuss logistics. And probably talk with some lawyers to ensure everything is black on white." Felicity went right to business, before taking a bite of her order. And then she stopped and looked at the wrap in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked instantly, thinking someone had tempered with her food.

Felicity shook her head a few times and moaned. An odd combination that made Oliver look at her strangely, and Tony just grin knowingly.

"It's good, right?" he asked with a wide smile, "I told you."

"It is good." Felicity replied after swallowing and taking a sip of her apple juice, "Although I'm surprised you are into anything that is considered fast food."

"Why? Because I'm a billionaire who can afford caviar and champagne for every meal?" the inventor nodded towards Oliver, "Your boyfriend there is one too... well, not anymore. Lost your company to that energizer furby Ray Palmer. What was that board thinking? Ray freaking Palmer?"

"He got a better presentation." Oliver said with a shrug, like it didn't bothered him that someone practically unknown just pranced into the boardroom and persuaded the board to hand him over the company that Oliver's father founded.

"He got info from QC's servers. My servers." Felicity grumbled, "Well, not technically, but I wrote that firewall. Me. And that... man... just broke though and stole what he needed."

"She's a bit psychotic when it comes to her computers." Tony leaned forward and whispered to Oliver who just nodded knowingly. Yes, he was aware of that particular quirk.

"I heard that."

Tony just shrugged. He wasn't even bothered that she knew how he perceived her sometimes. He has never been shy about telling people straight in the face what he thinks of them, and he wasn't going to start now. Oliver on the other hand chose to avoid her glare by taking a bite of his shawarma. After a moment he realized that Felicity was right. It was good.

"Anyway." Tony decided to get the conversation back on track, "We need a name. Since it would basically be a subsidiary of my company the choice is obvious, but I am gracious in allowing for the two of you to be mentioned, since you would be running it. How does Stark & Co. sounds?"

"I had something more subtle in mind." Felicity blurted before Oliver could say what he thought of Tony's idea. She knew the two men would never reach a consensus without her, because both had too big of an ego, so a compromise was needed. And she was pretty damn sure she had the perfect idea.

"Forget subtle. My name opens doors." Tony pointed out.

But Oliver shook his head, "Elsewhere, yes. But Starling is... traditional."

"He means stuck up." Felicity elaborated.

"Practically all companies are run by middle-aged men whose families have been here since the city was founded. They don't accept new people into the fold so easily. Or ever. They consider themselves the elite, and have just enough connections on the right places to make things difficult for us." Oliver said well aware his father did that a few times in the past. A few disgruntled QC workers quit and planed to open a company of their own, only to be stonewalled from all directions.

"Palmer is in for a surprise then." Tony leaned back in his seat and focused on Felicity, "Okay, let's hear your idea then."

"I was thinking of going with initials. QSS."

"No can do." Tony interrupted before she could present the whole idea, "I admit the idea has potential, but my name needs to be first. So SSQ, or SQS, but that's it."

"No, I went with QSS because it would be catchy."

"Which S would I be?" Tony cut her off again, making Oliver roll his eyes. When Felicity told him Antony Stark was offering a collaboration he honestly thought it would be a good idea. But he honestly didn't see how they could move forward with the whole thing when they couldn't even agree about something as simple as a name.

That thought led him to remember that soon his family name would no longer shine on one of the highest buildings in the business district, and he honestly didn't know how he felt about it. He was certain his parents would be disappointed that he managed to lost the company, not once but twice in just six months. He was also certain he never really wanted the pressure of running QC.

But now it seemed he would find himself in CEO shoes once more.

The original idea was he would still run the company while Felicity would be put in charge of newly created Research and Development department. That was the only condition Tony had when it came to the partnership. But with the startup they would have to start from scratch, from finding a location and hiring people. But the initial plan still stands. He would be placed in charge, while Felicity would deal with the inventions. It seemed unfair that she would have to do all the hard work, but he was well aware his job won't be easy either.

After losing Queen Consolidated it won't be easy to find investors, other than Tony Stark, who had faith in him and his ability to run a company, no matter which size. 

"What?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"If I'm the third S then you are in a sandwich." his words made Felicity blush and Oliver to become aware what was being said while he was lost in thoughts, "And while that wouldn't be so bad, least of all for you, it would unfortunately result in Pepper making me a head shorter."

"Which would be unfortunate because you are already short." Oliver blurted.

While Felicity bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Watch it, Robin Hood. My weapon is stronger than yours."

He grinned at the sight of his future business partners freezing in shock. Yep, he knew. He knew for a few months now, and he really wasn't bothered by it. In fact he was impressed with Queen's skill and accuracy, not to mention the fact he went out almost every night and faced some pretty dangerous criminals without serious protection, like the one his suit offered.

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look, having a silent conversation that made Tony raise an eyebrow at the sight of it. He hasn't seen two people so at the same wavelength with each other since before his parents died. It told him he was making a good call. With Queen's connections and Felicity's genius the company would be a big success.

Finally Felicity cleared her throat and muttered, "So... anyway..."

"I believe you were going to explain why you think QSS would be catchy. Frankly, I don't see it. QSS Tech." Tony tried out the name and shook his head.

"Not Tech." felicity said with a grin. She was certain neither would figure it out, it was only a shame she didn't make a bet with herself and win an extra glass of wine with dinner tonight.

"Than what?" it was Oliver who asked.

"QSS Enterprise."


End file.
